shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Ran
Ran (ラン'', Ran'') was Amu Hinamori's first Guardian Character to hatch. She represents Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic. Voice By:Kana Asumi,Kim Eun A Appearance Ran wears a pink cheerleading dress in combination with a pink visor. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. Over her cheerleading outfit, Ran wears a red bandana. She appears to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She wears pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks. She has pink eyes. She tends to carry her cheerleading pom-poms with hearts on them everywhere, even when sleeping in her egg, and is rarely seen without them. Personality Ran is almost always cheerful and encouraging, but since she doesn't have many abilities beyond her athletic skills, she is mostly seen cheering for her friends instead of helping. She sometimes uses random english like "yay!", and "go for it" when she cheers. She is also honest, as seen in her first character change with Amu. A very energetic and peppy character, she cannot seem to stay still for a long time. The Shugo Chara! Encyclopedia! describes Ran as "super athletic and full of spirit." Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Ran is voiced by Kana Asumi. Special Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Ran can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. She performs Character Change by saying "Hop, Step, Jump!". Character Change Ran's Character Change changes the Amu's cross hair clip into a red heart and her athletic abilities are increased. Amu also becomes energetic and more honest (Ran's first character change made her confess her love to Tadase Hotori) and tends to act outgoing. However, the most used ability is the wings that can be generated on her ankles and wrists to make her fly. Character Transformations Amulet Heart Ran is the first to Character Transform with Amu, becoming "Amulet Heart". This Character Transformation is first shown in episode 1 of the anime and chapter 5 of the manga. *'Appearance: ' As "Amulet Heart", Amu wears her hair in a side ponytail, much as Ran does and has a cheerleading outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accesories. *'Items:' #Cheerleading Pom-Poms #Heart Rod #Heart Speeders *'Abilities:' "Amulet Heart" is incredibly athletic, and is able to jump so high and so far that she almost looks like she's flying. She generally uses her pom-poms to generate shields or deflect attacks, while her "Heart Rod" which is needed for her special attack, sprinkles a paralysing powder over the target. This attack is called "Spiral Heart," although she later uses this attack in conjunction with Tadase's "White Decoration.", calling it "Spiral Heart Special". She can also team up with Tadase to make "Platinum Heart". This attack is more powerful than the regular "Spiral Heart" and can cover a very wide area. She can use "Open Heart" to purified X-Eggs or X-Characters. She gains the power from the Humpty Lock sending glittering pink hearts over the target and purifies it. In the second season, "Amulet Heart" receives a pair of rollerskates, known as "Heart Speeders." She uses these to fly, since she couldn't jump high enough to reach her opponent. She literally skates in the air, as if she is skating on solid ground. She can use more powerfull "Open Heart" to cleanse Wishing Eggs or corrupted Character Transformation. In Episode 113 of the anime, she generates her pom-poms for a distraction manuever called "Pom-pom Pom Special " to produce sparkling stars from her cheerleading pom-poms to distract a crow from taking away Rikka's necklace.. Amulet Fortune In Chapter 38 of the manga and episode 100 of the anime, Amu opens her heart to Ikuto and activates the powers of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, allowing Ran. *'Appearance:' She wears a white bridal gown and veil, presenting a girl's desire to marry her one true love. *'Abilities:' Her only ability is in the manga an up-graded Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom". In the anime, her Open Heart is only upgraded in the same way by saying "Open Heart". *'Trivia:' This is the first joint transformation. Gallery File:Pucchi_ran.jpg|Ran on the Pucchi Puchi DVD box. heart rod.png|Heart Rod chara change ran 2.png|Amu flying (during her character change with Ran) Heart Speeders.png|Heart Speeders Ran.png|Ran in the Rotara Rotara (Lotta Love Lotta Love) Ending ran pompom.png|Amulet Heart's Cheerleading Pom-Poms Ran(Amu's first Guardian Character).jpg|Ran File:RanChibi.jpg|Ran (chibi) 155606_165667826805663_162254467146999_305557_4637299_n.jpg|(From Left to Right) Yoru, Temari, Kiseki, Pepe, Su, RAN, Miki, Dia, Kusukuse, Rythym, Il and El in Pucchi Puchi 1255226787_2576_full.jpeg Episode-81-shugo-chara-5998337-400-223.jpg 0b3f1df7c2760c74720eecf3.jpg.bmp.gif 41e825ad43c5e25f4b36d6f9.jpg.bmp.gif 025634a416059da19052eefd.jpg.bmp.gif 9923939442e8e948d21b70f9.jpg.bmp.gif AmuletHeartDoki.png|Amulet Heart Doki Transformation Trivia "Ran" means "orchid" in Japanese. See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Dollhouse Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Female characters Category:Guardian Characters Category:Main characters Category:Guardians members